


Our Accomplishments are Written of

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Ministry, Return, prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: What will it take for me to impress not only you but me? What will it take to feel myself grow in not only your eyes, but my own?





	Our Accomplishments are Written of

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place, approximately 12 months later from the previous article. It has been a year since Harry returns. There has been no communication between the Chosen One and the Potions Master.

THE BOY WONDER MAKES AUROR GRADUATION IN RECORD TIME!!

But is he ready? An insider in the class shares his thoughts.   
_“Watching ‘im is like watching ol Mad Eye. E’s a fine eye for the detail and can pick up and dissect a situation, faster than any bloody auror this ministry has seen in decades. I wouldn’ wan’ the bloody Chosen One after me, tha’ is.”_

That’s left to be determined, but he appears to be settling in nicely to his position. With a Mastery as well in the works for Healing – it becomes a question, just why is the Hero of the Wizarding World, doing all of this? What are his plans? When will he settle down? What is going on in The Golden Man’s personal life? 

Questions and theories on page 2!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are paying attention to all the notes in these from now on. It will provide insight on the time lines as this story is going to take a wild turn. From now on, it will be any form of something that is considered writing. Letters, Articles,... other things. COMMENTS and KUDOS are always always welcome. xxxooo


End file.
